The Northern Wastes
The Northern Wastes is a region that was added in Fable: The Lost Chapters. It is the northernmost habitable region, found to the northwest of Albion past icy seas of great distance. According to the Oracle, the Northern Wastes were not always so desolate – once, in the days of the Old Kingdom, the frozen land was home to several thriving cities, and its warriors, tempered by the harshest winters known to man, were among the fiercest at the Archon's disposal. Indeed, the once-thriving town known only as the Necropolis is where one can find Archon's Battle Armour. As it was with the rest of Albion, the Northern Wastes suffered greatly with the fall of the Old Kingdom. The land was soon beset by constant streams of invading hordes who sacked and destroyed many of the once-great cities, leaving only Snowspire Village. Soon, even the Cullis Gates were silenced, effectively cutting off the people of the North from all living beings beyond the icy coastline. This period of isolation finally ended during the Age of Heroes the ancient Hero Scythe ventured to the faraway land in an attempt to unite it with the rest of Albion. However, during his long stay there, he learned of the resurgence of a great evil-the terrible Jack of Blades. Destroying his Guild Seal, Scythe awaited reinforcements to aid him in his quest, which eventually came in the form of the Hero of Oakvale. Venturing across the mighty seas on the Ship of the Drowned, the Hero met up with Scythe, reactivated the Oracle, and learned of the extent of Jack of Blade's ressurection. With the aid of Briar Rose, the Hero was able to open up Archon's Folly and destroy Jack of Blades once and for all. The Northern Wastes are not included in Fable II, but they are mentioned in Tales of Albion, which states that the land now has more than one village and has towns now. It is unknown if this means the land was united with the Kingdom of Albion during the Age of Industry in Fable III. Associated Areas *Lost Bay *Northern Wastes Foothill *Necropolis *Archon's Shrine *Snowspire *Archon's Folly Trivia *The Northern Wastes are also known as the Northern lands or Northern Ridges. People from the Northern Wastes are known as Northerners. Great Maces come from here. *According to the Husky Dog Potion from the See the Future DLC, Husky Dogs are from the Northern Wastes. *It is said to be the original home of Jack of Blades. This is actually incorrect, as he hails from the Void. *According to the book detailing the history of the Northern Wastes, the land is home to vast libraries of arcane knowledge. *In addition, the aforementioned book claims that those who once lived there are merely sleeping beneath the cold lands, waiting to reawaken when Albion is ruled again by one man. However, considering that a Kingdom of Albion was reestablished by the Hero of Bowerstone, it is unknown what the status of this legend is. *In the tales of Albion it was said that during the fall of the guild that the people of the Northern Wastes were not as violent or suspicious to people who may be heroes as they didn't bother the unknown hero, probably because they were never bothered by Heroes for long, and their first contact with any hero for centuries was Scythe, who protected them. *Ancient warriors from the Northern Wastes were said to have used Master Hammers in combat. See Also *The Northern Wastes (Book) Category:Fable TLC Locations